Querido Arthur
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Vaya, hace tiempo que no te escribo en papel, estoy tan acostumbrado a mandarte correos que ahora me siento extraño haciendo recorrer la pluma en esta hoja. De todas formas, sé lo mucho que te gusta tener correspondencia y que jamás dejas una carta sin leer y sin responder. Espero que no hagas una excepción conmigo. BL.


¡Ey, hola fandom! ¿Cuántos años llevo sin tocar esta pareja, eh? La verdad es que me apetecía desconectar un poco que llevo preparándole un regalo a M-chan durante todo el año y ahora estoy un poquito más libre.

Bien, ¿qué decir sobre esto? Pues... a parte que se me ocurrió mientras me lavaba los dientes, no mucho más XD Ah, sí. Recordaros que este one-shot es drama, no hurt/confort, sino drama. Así que hay FrUk implícito y mucho, mucho, mucho Usuk. (Así es como consigo no tener ningún review, si es que no aprendo nunca).

Asimismo, debo decir que el Alfred que he caracterizado aquí es bastante más serio a lo que estáis acostumbrados porque he considerado que la situación lo ameritaba y que tiene un síndrome de atención dispersa e impulsividad muy grave XD ¡También he de informar que hay un nuevo heredero al trono en Inglaterra! Hijo de Guillermo, el próximo rey, por supuesto; os lo digo por si no lo sabíais.

En fin, que lo disfrutéis... o algo.

**Disclaimer: **por supuesto, como ya sabéis, ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni busco hacer dinero escribiendo estas historias. Si así fuera, Hetalia sería un anime yaoi R-18 desde el principio hasta el final.

* * *

~Querido Arthur~

**Alfred x Arthur**

Querido Arthur:

Vaya, hace tiempo que no te escribo en papel, estoy tan acostumbrado a mandarte correos que ahora me siento extraño haciendo recorrer la pluma en esta hoja. De todas formas, sé lo mucho que te gusta tener correspondencia y que jamás dejas una carta sin leer y sin responder. Espero que no hagas una excepción conmigo.

Si te digo la verdad, no sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que esperarás que me disculpe por lo que hice, que te diga que todo lo que pasó fue un absurdo error, y te pida que por favor lo olvidaras. Lamento decirte que eso no está en mis planes. No sólo porque soy el _hero _y los héroes jamás nos retractamos de nuestros actos, es que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. De hecho, te escribo esta carta para explicarte mis razones y que llegues a comprender por qué llegué a ese extremo.

Debo decir que de verdad te admiraba de pequeño, Arthur. Te quería como hermano mayor y aceptaba todas tus sugerencias porque siempre me daban buenos resultados. Aún conservo todos los regalos que me hiciste conforme iban pasando los años. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera escopeta que me compraste? Todavía recuerdo tu risa sincera cuando me asusté con el ruido que hizo al disparar y no pudimos practicar tiro al blanco hasta años después. Supongo que cada cuatro de julio te arrepientes de haberme enseñado a utilizar un arma y por eso bebes hasta perder consciencia cada vez que llega esa fatídica fecha.

Bueno, mejor no hablemos de eso porque creo que estoy desviándome del tema. Sólo quería dejar en claro que te idolatraba como si fueras un dios griego. Me contabas muchísimas historias de ellos cuando me iba a dormir, se notaba que te entusiasmaba ese tema. Si Heracles supiera la obsesión que tienes con la Grecia Antigua, se reiría de ti durante años y luego te pediría de vuelta todas las obras de arte que robaste durante principios del siglo XX… vaya, ya me he vuelto a desviar. Pero me conoces, Arthur, sabes que nunca he sido capaz de concentrarme. Siempre dices que mi mente es un torbellino de imágenes y de conceptos y que jamás he podido hacer las cosas de una en una. Pero por ti haré el esfuerzo, Artie. Porque tú lo mereces.

En fin. Te adoraba. Sí, eso lo he dejado claro. Una cosa menos. Y que nunca te he visto como otra cosa que no fuera un hermano o un padre un poco sobreprotector. Pero yo también te cuidaba, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta de que lo hacía. Siempre estaba vigilando a Francia para que no te hiciera daño que, aunque fuerais algo así como una pareja, eso no le daba derecho a acostarse con cualquiera cuando no estuvierais juntos. Nunca supe cómo soportaste esa situación. Sé que le querías a pesar de que le insultaras, le dijeras rana pervertida y le pegaras la mayor parte del tiempo. Si en el fondo tienes buen corazón, Arthur. Eres mejor que él, mejor que yo, mejor que cualquiera. Quizás sea por eso por lo que te quiero tanto.

Que sí, Artie, que aunque digas que estoy confundido y que en realidad no sea así, yo te quiero. No te sé decir exactamente cuándo aparecieron estos sentimientos porque no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero ahí están, quemándome el pecho. Porque todo lo que hago y todo lo que digo es por ti. ¿Por qué si no iría a Inglaterra cada mes para quedar contigo? Me gustaría verte todos los días, hablar contigo a cada hora y saber qué andas haciendo aunque me lo cuentes a gritos. Mis ingenieros dicen que no hay forma de hacer un túnel que una Nueva York y Londres, pero yo todavía no me rindo. Si hay una forma de verte al menos siete veces por semana, la encontraré.

Supongo que me preguntarás por qué te quiero tanto. En ese caso, sólo te puedo responder una cosa: ¿y por qué no? Eres sofisticado, elegante y das la suficiente confianza para hablar contigo de cualquier problema, sin olvidar que tienes la suficiente imaginación para mover el mundo, eres leal tanto con tus amigos como tus enemigos y tan sincero que duele. Eres todo lo que yo jamás seré.

He estado guardando este sentimiento mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Siglos incluso. Así que ¿cómo querías que no te besara el otro día? Si estabas tan feliz, tan contento por el nacimiento del hijo de Guillermo. Siempre te han gustado mucho los niños, ¿verdad? Se te notaba en la mirada cuando veías al bebé en los brazos de su madre. Y a mí me encanta verte así, sin preocupaciones, relajado y feliz. No insultas cuando estás contento, o al menos lo haces un poquito menos.

El caso es que no pude evitarlo. Te abracé y te besé porque hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía así. Y te aseguro que jamás olvidaré el fugaz tacto de tus labios sobre los míos y lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento; al igual que el puñetazo que me diste segundos después. Aún me duele la cara, no tanto como mi alma, pero ahí está el moratón. Creo que me lo tengo bien merecido. Al menos ahora soy consciente que no correspondes a mis sentimientos y lo acepto. Aunque eso me mate por dentro, pero lo acepto.

Te aseguro que jamás volveré a propasarme contigo, pero no me pidas que olvide estos sentimientos porque, sinceramente, eso jamás pasará. Me cuidaré mucho que no se note que pienso en ti cada noche hasta que me quedo dormido y que cuando me despierto, lo que más deseo es verte. Sé que me consideras un crío mimado con aires de héroe, irresponsable, terco, inmaduro y que siempre hago lo que me da la gana. Pero la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en la luna pensando en cómo estarás y si tú también tienes tantas ganas de verme como yo de verte a ti.

En fin, espero que no hayas echado esta carta el fuego. Creo que es muy importante que lo sepas. Y si algún día quieres que volvamos a ser amigos y olvidar todo lo que pasó, lo asumiré con estoicismo y con la valentía propia de los héroes.

Siempre tuyo,

_Alfred F. Jones._

* * *

Y... supongo que ya está. Que conste que toda la culpa la tiene C-chan, a mí no me gustaba tanto el drama hasta que la conocí a ella y llegué a comprender que el mundo está lleno de historias dramáticas por todas partes. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?

Muchos besos,

A-chan.


End file.
